1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to droplet ejection devices and printers using the same.
2. Related Art
As droplet ejection heads for discharging liquid, inkjet heads that may be mounted, for example, on an ink jet recording apparatus are known. Inkjet heads may be operated in a manner that pressure chambers communicating with nozzle apertures are pressurized by piezoelectric elements thereby ejecting ink droplets through the nozzle apertures. As the piezoelectric elements, laminate type piezoelectric elements formed from alternately laminated piezoelectric layers and electrode layers are known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-5-193129). With droplet ejection devices that use piezoelectric elements of the type described above, it is difficult to reduce the size of the piezoelectric elements, which makes it difficult to arrange nozzle apertures at higher density.